The Mother and The Son
by HammerTide
Summary: A mother would do everything to protect her children, but how more could she sacrifice to protect her son? Rated M for gore, blood, language, theme, suggested taboo and tragedy. A Very lengthy oneshot. Warning: A not so very happy ending. Read at your own risk.


**Hey guys, please leave a review after the story, I would like to know what your thoughts are on this one shot. This had been on my mind right now which I can't shake it off for some reason, so I had to write this down so that at least you could all see what I have written in the last few weeks. I have worked so hard for this oneshot, and I would hope you would love it, despite it's very dark theme...and it's somewhat not so happy ending. I would really hope you would give a review because I really, really, really want to know what your thoughts are surrounding the draenei and now Eradar Pheora and her son the orc, Harel whom she named after her biolaogical son because her paranoia led her to believe that he was reincarnated as the orc. Which was really something...**

 **Note: This is the first very dark theme that I had created, take note that whatever that is in the story, even if it's not your taste, I wouldn't mind, because I need it to complete the story in itself. IT is a must to include it even if I had uncharacteristically wrote it, which I had never wrote non-con before.**

 **But if you have some criticisms, please give a review, all criticisms are welcome and I would ever be more appreciative on knowing that my readers would give time to give me some tips to how I should improve my writing. I hope you'll like this! I**

* * *

She lost all it of, she lost everything that she has other than her own life. Pheora looked at the shattered remains of her house, crushed by the boulder that she siege equipment the orcs brought to seek their destruction. She had already lost her partner in the earlier skirmish in the war between the demon enhanced orcs and her own people. Now she lost her son, her only child after telling him to stay in the house as she looked for help so that they could escape. Her teary eyes were glued at the image of her shattered home. The stain of blood beneath the crushing boulder spreading across the hard pavement. It bored her down like an axe to a tree. It snapped her left and right, trying to find a reason for her to live at this stage as the orcs shatter the gate, letting their demon ridden kin inside the great city of Shattrath, to wreck havoc to their people. To kill their men who fought to protect and to enslave the women and children which were once protected.

And the death of her all too young of a son Harel brought her to knees, letting her sadness flow and letting the grief take her like an eagle would take a hare from the ground. She wanted death to take her now, and would take her soon. Pheora accepted that.

"Pheora!" A male of her kind screamed behind her, taking her shoulder, forcing her to stand up and face him. Her brother, a brother that was too strange for her to recognize in the midst of the all the events that happened in her life. But she knows one thing, he is scared also. His screams maybe strong, but the tears in his eyes, the way his brows narrow down in fear as he looked at her younger sister. He knows what she had lost, he knows that his nephew had been lost, just like he lost his wife, and his own son also. "Pheora, get to the tunnels! You have the chance to get out of here alive!" He screamed at her, firmly pressing his hands on her shoulders as he forced her to look at her, knowing that she is the only known family left, the only bloodline between them. "Once you get out of the tunnels, it will lead you to the back exit of the city, all you need to do, is run, just run, run away from Shattrath, just run away!" He strongly instructed. Judging from the blood splattered across his face and hands that rubbed the blood from him to her, he probably had embraced his wife and son before they had passed, having closure to their deaths. "Pheora, please run, please don't stay to die, you lost Harel, and Taldiir, but please I lost people too, I lost them two and now you are the only one I have...please Pheora, keep fighting, please run for safety." He pleaded, letting his hoofs leave her to face the orcs, leaving her alone to ponder what her decision would be.

The scream repeated her name. How time slowed down for her after she witnessed the blood that belonged to her son. Her child, the one that she ought to protect with all her might. How she wished they had switched places, where she would be crushed by the boulder and how her son should be the one carried by the arms of another to be carried to safety. But it isn't the case for her. It is her choice to make whether she would give up and embrace her husband and child later on somewhere they could be together forever, that seemed like the right choice she would make but would ultimately waste her brother's plead. Or run away, go, look for safety somewhere else in the tunnels and start there, let the pain haunt her for millenia's to come but ultimately she would see them again.

It took some moments that seemed like days, like as if time slowed down in her mind as her eyes passed down on the destruction the orcs havoc. But ulimately she decided.

 _She ran away_

She run, not the orcs, not the gravity of their deaths, nor would the nightmare that would haunt her for the millennias to come would stop her from gaining distance from them. The once draenei mother could already hear the scream they would emit as the men who stayed behind to give them time to run met their demise. She made it count, she made her hooves count even beyond the point of exhaustion to reach the tunnels, to run outside of it to the freedom safety beyond it. Even when she had already left the city hours before she did not stop running. Because that was the only thing in her mind, to be as far as possible, reaching the plain lands of Nagrand just two days, not hesitating to not let her body to stop and rest, and not hesitating to not listen to her fellow draenei who went on a different route to Zangarmarsh, all in her mind was to run away as fast as possible.

But her body crumbles, her body crumbles in the forest floor. But she knew she was far away enough to not be caught up with the destruction the orcs havoc. But she had to let her body rest, because all she could feel is the pain on her legs, her head, her stomach, her hooves. She was in pain, battered from the ordeal and not accounting the horrors that she had witnessed, the deaths that took her away.

Morning finally reached. Her eyes were in tears knowing the nightmares in her sleep repeated the event. Her arms struggled to life her up from the grassy floor, her body was still in a weak state even after the deep slumber. But she has enough strength to make it up on her feet. But still no matter what she could do the images kept on coming back to haunt her. Her son's blood against the pavement was the first thing that flashed, and that was enough to pull her down on her knees again to break in to a full cry. There was nothing else she could do but to remember that event all over again and again and again. No driving force to edge her on to survive in the ordeal, not when she is alone, where all of her loved ones disappeared right before her eyes.

"By the light, please, please, let the pain be taken away..." She prayed, indulging to the great pain, trying to let it be blunted by prayer.

A cry was heard beyond.

It brought Pheora from her trance, looking at the distance where the cry was. Slowly she searched for the small cry. The sound of a young babe crying is what dragged her on now and nothing else. The forest plains finally revealed where it was from. It was covered by two corpses of orcish origin. But they were different. Their skin was brown, the skin color that the orcs have before, meaning that they were pure and uncorrupted. But still to her it made no difference, to her they were still the orcs that had sown the destruction her people. The cries began to sound louder and louder as she approached the two corpses. Markings of a weapon pounding on skin was evident. The mother died because of a bladed edge hit her neck, while the father died because of of the large gash in his stomach. It would still mean to her that she was never away from danger in the first palace.

With one step forward the culprit was finally revealed. It was an orcish young, probably just three months old, crying, wrapped in cloth inside the embrace of the two parents. It was a boy she could clearly see. And that sparked something inside her, feeling something that transcended her fear and loneliness. Something that would relate what a mother would do her child.

She vigorously shakes her head in denial. "No! No! No! Their people took my husband...my brother...and...my son." She kneels down, looking at the crying orc, putting her hand over to the sheathe of the father where his blade lies. "I must! Do justice for my loved ones." She told her self, trying to justify child murder because of the orc did the same to her people. Pheora looked at the complexion of the three, their brown skin were shaded a bit in green, but their deaths mean something else. "Does their deaths mean that they themselves are fighting among their people?" She question, looking at the orcish young, so similar to what her son Harel looked like. "No! No! He is not my son!" The draenei shook her head, she knew it was just her motherly instincts creeping from their slumber, trying to justify to take the orc as her own. It was a sign of her own desperation, that she would be willing to take the young from the other races and raised it as her own to fill the void in her heart.

It maybe so selfish to be considered, but for her it doesn't matter. She already lost everything, and taking one child to raise is just a fraction what she had lost. At least she would have something to raise, something to drive herself into trying to survive. She knelled down, taking the orcish young from the grasp of the rested parents, moving away quickly from where she is right now to somewhere else she could hide. Somewhere she could be alone with the baby.

She did, resting herself against the wall in a small cave that were covered by the leaves and the vines of a nearby bush and tree. The draenei and the orcish young was hidden, safe from prying eyes but not safe from sound when the young suddenly stirred and cried, alerting Pheora, trying to quiet the baby down with motherly affections, but it didn't stop even with the orcs now can be heard rustling their steps through the dried leaves. But she remembered she could still produce her own milk, she was still young, just ten millennia's old, and was a new mother, but now that disappeared.

She let her robe slide down on her shoulder to expose her breast, letting the youngling find her tit, finally quieting down after the baby attached his mouth to her nipple. Pheora moved closer to the edge of the cave when she heard the orcs rustle in close. Swallowing the saliva in her mouth, hoping that they would be away. From what moment is, is like an eternity to her, waiting, hoping for them to leave the place. And the light answered her prayers when the orcs left, finally having the assurance that she would be at least safe for now with the youngling in her arms, sucking her breast for his own nutrition like all other baby would do.

She rests her body against the wall, rocking the baby back and fourth like what a mother would do. If it is truly possible, she would consider it. To start her life again with the young baby. She doesn't need to have a loving husband, or a truly complete family, she just wants to start raising the child, before ending her life by trying to be a healer, where she would focus all of her time on helping people so that they would neverh ave to experience what she had experienced in Shattrath.

Pheora looked down on the babe, smiling, trying to uncover what chapter she would have with the orcish young. She would try to raise him like she would have raised her true son. Letting herself indulge in the illusion that the orcish babe is her young son, Hare, reincarnated as this orcish baby that she now held in her arms. It maybe delusional, but to Pheora it was real, all too real not to believe the lie that she told herself, that the orc in her arms was her son once as a draenei.

"Shhh, it's okay Harel, it's okay, shhhh, just drink from mommy's love." She whispered, rocking the child back and fourth. Pheora truly believed that Harel came back, reincarnated as the orc child. As delusional as it might be it drive her to survive, to live to protect him, giving her a sense of purpose.

* * *

Pheora finally finished gathering the fruits that they needed to eat. It had been eight years since she took him in as her own son despite their difference in race. Because it doesn't matter to her if he is an orc or not. Her own belief that Harel coming back to her as this orcish child drove her to live and survive under the constant danger the demonic orcs possess, always navigating around the plains of Nagrand. She always found away to hide and avoid them in hiding in caves or hiding in the lush forests where they can't follow. They never suspected that a draenei mother and an orcish son was here in the first place. They were too busy fighting their own battles in the Hellfire Peninsula against an unknown army. But there is always a constant threat.

The draenei brushed the dangling vines aside that hid their cave from the monstrous eyes, locking her eyes on the orc who was just playing around the fire to warm them in the night. Pheora loved him like a mother would do to a real son, because that she believed that this orc is her real son coming back in the flesh of another. She raised him, loved him, educated him, pampered him and disciplined him. Even without the luxuries of a house, or the teachings of a father it was enough for Harel. She taught him how to speak in her language, she taught him how to speak in orcish language, she had always prepared herself by practicing in orcish, and now it came handily for the son that she loved so much.

Pheora crawled towards Harel, at eight years old the first signs of sprouting a tusk finally emerged, just a small protrude of it beyond his lips. "Baby, look, mommy got us to eat for the night." She whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible knowing the kind of risk she took to deliver such a food in her arms so that they could eat comfortably. And when her time comes to teach him how to fend for himself, she would do. She knows herself how to hunt growing up in a family that formerly were befriending their neighboring orcs who once taught them how, and she herself would love to pass that on to Harel.

"Thank you momma." Harel took a mango as Pheora sat behind him, putting him under her embrace to warm them up in the night next in the light and warmth of the fire. Even with the difficulties, the way she had to explain that certain people would be of harm to them, Harel still retains the innocence of a child. But what Pheora always noticed is that he is still an orc, an orc that would want to fight, and she saw it inside of him when he trashes sticks just in an urge to release his rage because of his orcish blood, which she had difficulty controlling him, but always no matter what she prevails.

"Harel, when you grow up you help mommy look for food okay?" She kissed his forehead as he ate the mango. Even though she is still young in draenei terms, in her prime at ten thousand years old and many more millenia's to go, she is starting to have difficulties on fending for herself and for her son. And she would gladly pass down what she knows about gathering, hiding and foraging so that they may eat well for the night. "I'll teach you how to climb trees to get the fruits and how to hunt so that we can eat. You'll like that?"

Harel nodded, looking up to her mother, putting his hands up so that he could touch her horns. They feel so nice to him, especially her flowing white hair which he always complimented on. "I'll like that momma so that I could help you." He affirmed, still clinging on to her horns, staining it with the mango juice that was now on his hand. "Momma, eat my mango." Harel offered which made her smile and accepted it without question. "Ma, I'm lonely when you get outside. I want to make friends."

Pheora flinched, she was hoping that he wouldn't have to ask such question. "Harel, I'm sorry Harel. You can't make any friends yet because there are many bad people coming after us." She explained, caressing his cheeks with her soft hand. "Do you understand your mother Harel?"

He softly nodded, looking up to her kissing her on the cheek with infectious affection. "I understand. Those orange skins hate us momma, why is it?"

She couldn't explain. Not if the memories that surrounded her past, the war, the death, the blood, the nightmares that she took in that day would make her comeback to that night all over again. Where she just ran and ran towards nothingness, as long as she gets to be away from Shattrath. Not even the pleads of her own people who choose an another route to hide in Zangarmarsh, while she chooses to hide herself in Nagrand, which was a blessing to her because she found the fiery light in her life that drove her to survive. "I would tell you when you grow up, it is alright Harel?" Pheora soothed.

The orcish child nodded once more. "It's okay for me momma, as long as you are okay. And I promise that I would protect you when I become big and strong mother, strong enough to fight them if they ever harm us."

Pheora would hope it would never come to that, to require him placing his life to protect her. "Of course Harel, you are mommy's bodyguard."

* * *

Over the course of the years Harel and Pheora were still in hiding. Even after twenty years since she found him they were still in hiding. No matter how many seasons would past the orcs still lingered in danger to their lives. Harel had grown to be a strong orc, now a neck taller than Pheora, she was proud that she had raised such a strong son, whom she loved and also loved her back. He had learned from her, picked up what he could see from her, applied it to himself be it the skill of foraging, be it the ability to talk in orcish or in their draenei language. She raised a good son even at the wake of their situation where death lingers in every corner of their lives.

But still she felt guilty for keeping her son locked from the world. In the recent years she had met the Mag'har, a tribe of orcs like themselves, isolated, away from the dangerous corruptions of the demon ridden orcs. They the Mag'har called them the Children of Mannoroth for they have sacrificed their own people for the sake of power, and now they changed to what Pheora had been hiding from in the last twenty years, and noted that other draenei's also are still alive inside the swampy lands of Zangarmarsh. But she, the one that Harel looked after her, hid that revelation, hiding him away from prying eyes. Gult swarmed her over, especially when he was just an orc himself. Far different from her who would still be able to live through the millenia's, while he, her son whom she wanted to protect so deeply would not meet another century. It is just nature, it is just what it intended for.

She still held on to the belief that Harel is her son reincarnated in the orcish flesh. She still gladly believed that because it eased her pain. But now her guilt began to build up inside, knowing she is keeping her son away from his true people, the Mag'har, even though she believed she is Harel reincarnated, it still would be an injustice for her to keep him away from the people that would likely give him a true life. Especially when he began to near his life where one should break away from their mothers to find their own place. She already noticed Hare had already finished maturing, that he began to notice the beauty of a woman, where it would seduce him to act, but she, she stagnated his thoughts, his passion for the sake of him staying with her. Already she is stunting his nature as a male that would have the desire to be at least be able to experience the pleasure of the flesh. All because she wants him to forever stay with her. Now it is up to her if she wants to go that route, knowing if she lets him go to be with his people she would never be able to follow him, knowing she is a draenei that could endanger the lives of the Mag'har tribe if the demon orcs ever saw her with them.

Pheora walked down on to the watery sections of the forest. Rain had taken its toll on the health of the land, pouring down its tears on the soft canopy, embedding it with large array of waters, covering the forest floor with it. Her hooves shivered against the cool shallow waters, her expression that of struggle trying to find Harel who separated from her so that he could gather some fruits for them to eat. The animals whom that provided them with meat were empty, now relying with fruit once more till the water dried down and the prey items return.

A sound of sloshing waters gathered her attention, looking around to see if Harel was already back. "Harel? Are you there?" She called, walking forward slowly to make sure she would not step anything in the ground that could potentially injure her. "We go back to the cave, it's getting-" An arm caught her. It's grip were harsh, all too strong, all too rough and all too punishing for her to bear. She looked down to see what wrapped her waist and her nightmare have come to fruition. Light red arms covered in veins locked her waist, a bigger frame pushing her smaller one against it. She began to scream as an array of panic took her heart, tears began to roll down on her eyes as she tried and failed to squiggle away.

"A draenei bitch." The growling voice said, its vulgarity echoing to her ears as her fear embedded her. Nightmarish situation kept on reminding her, as it comes back to haunt her, that her life would meet its end, knowing that Harel is still out there. "I'm going to enjoy your pretty face and pretty mouth you bitch, I'm going to fuck you before I kill you." The Fel Orc muttered to her ear, her smaller frame fruitlessly trying to escape but to no avail.

"Please, by the light have mercy." She pleaded, that was all she could against the much more powerful orc. He pinned her against the three with brute force, knocking out the air out of her lungs, damaging her beautiful draenei face with the blisters of the surface of the tree. "Please, by the light, save me." She prayed as the orc clawed her dress harshly, even her skin were damaged when the orc ripped her dress with his claws, damaging her skin, letting the blue blood of hers ooze from the wound. Already Pheora closed her eyes, trying to prepare so that she could at lease endure the orc when he would ravage her.

But then she felt the arm let go of her waist. Dropping her down to the watery floor. It was a harsh drop even against the shallow fall against the shallow waters because the sharp sticks on the floor pierced her flesh, making her scream in pain, making her already clawed legs be damaged even more. Her clothing, the only remnant of what she was once was in Shattrath were damaged, its cloth ripped out from the legs down when the orc attempted to rape her. But that did not matter for her when she looked at her side. There her son Harel pounded on the surprised demon ridden orc for ever touching her mother. But it scared Pheora even more when she looked at the state of her son. His face was battered, his shoulder had a gash, and one of his eye was closed shut as his nose dribbled in blood. Already she could know that her son was in a life or death skirmish before he had come after her. She was just shocked in disbelief that she would once again almost lose her son because of her selfish decisions, had she decided awhile before to give Harel to the Mag'har, he wouldn't have to be exposed to such savagery. And now her son, the driving force in her life is forced to act upon the savageness of an orc for the sake of protecting her, the one who led him to all of this.

Her eyes were still focused in her son as he run towards her, picking her up with his arms as he ran from the place with all his energy. The savage orc who almost raped her stood up from his ordeal and pointed at them, screaming as more orcs, three more of them began their chase. But there she didn't care, all she cared was the state of her son, his nose bleeding in red, his left eye was closed shut with his cheeks in purple, so battered. But what scared her the most is when there was blood in his lips and teeth, his tusk were in red. Whatever Harel had done to save themselves strikes her painfully in her core. It only seemed seconds has only passed but in truthfulness it was already hours in to no end. Harel ran for hours and hours eventually outrunning them to hide themselves in a secluded place at the corners of Nagrand, away from their original place. It was late at night beyond midnight, he place her down to a rock formation as their new shelter.

Pheora was still stunned even to this hour. Her eyes did not feel any bearing weight nor did it feel tired. Her maternal drive were just raging to care for Harel. "Harel, baby, I'm sorry." She cried, putting her hands on the cheeks of her son as tears streamed down on her face, trying to feel better when saw his face all battered, bloodied, and especially what he had to in order to save her, saving her from a situation she created because of her own selfishness. "Harel, I'm sorry mommy put you in this situation, I-"

"No you didn't mother." He reacted, pulling a bandage made out of cloth that were covered in herbal leaves. "You didn't." He continued, seemingly struggling to apply it to her leg now that the adrenaline is waning down, letting him feel the pain in his body and face.

She shook her head, looking at him deeply in the eyes, putting her hand on his cheeks. "There were other Orc's Harel, like you. They were pure, they were not like those who want us dead, they we re just like us, civilized people who lived in isolation. And I hid that information from you Harel, because I was selfish on just trying to make you stay with me. I-"

"I already know..." He revealed, making her look up with him with widened eyes. "I saw them with you at one point. I know that if I go with them you will never get to follow me. But I'm not going to go with them or anyone else mother." He told her, narrowing his brow down to her as he bandaged her leg that were covered in disinfectant herbs. Even with the pain he felt the only thing he would want to do is that she would be fine, she would be protected, and she would be happy, because that is what she gave him when he was raised from the start of himself.

Pheora cried even louder, when she heard her decision, she fared worst that there would be a time they would be in a situation they would not over come. "Why Harel? Why? Don't waste your life with your mother, whom-whom-put you into this. You deserved to have a normal life with them, to finally settle down, don't let me be a burden or a wall from that to happen. I want you to be happy." She raised her hands so that she could hugged him, and she did as Harel leaned down for her, letting her embrace him as she rests her chin on his shoulder. "I want you to be happy and I would be a wall from that. You are still young, you're just twenty one years old, but that is the time where you should go out, find somebody else to love other than me." Pheora encouraged, hoping that her indoctrination from the start on in his life all the way to the recent hour would not be deep inside his head, his person.

"I'm happy, and by protecting you and making you happy also is my happiness, I do not care if I don't have to see a person like me, who had the same features like me. My options is that I will not leave you because you didn't leave me when you had founded me." He said as he stood up, limping, trying to gather wood for them as the breeze cut through their skin like a sharp sword. It took him awhile but he gathered enough to light them a fire, taking the risk that the flames would be seen by their persecutors or to freeze to death in the cold night.

Pheora bit her lip, now realizing that she shaped his life to what he will be. She shaped him to protect her, and to stay with her instead of being independent, because that's how she raised him all the years, telling him how she needed him, on how when he would grow up she would be needing him to protect her, to fight for her. She failed to shaped him to truly be accumulated to his nature, where he would have to leave her to have a life for himself, but instead she shaped him to just being there to for her, to stay with her because of her selfishness.

Harel sat down on the other end of the fire place, rubbing the wound on his shoulder with a herbal leaf. It brought the attention of his mother, who was now trailing her eyes on his shoulder, his hands which were swollen, his lips that were now stained in dried blood, his left eye now shut and bruised along with his cheeks. Pheora wondered what he had to go through to reach her and saved her. "Harel, my son, what did you do back there? Please tell me." She asked, her maternal eyes looking over him, looking at the wounds that pained him.

He shook his head, his eyes were avoiding contact with hers, he seemed ashamed of himself to even look at her, as if he had dome something that would make her view him as a monster. That is what he believed because of the scale of savagery that he did just for him to escape their clutches and run down on to her to save her. "I can't..." He answered, looking down on the ground even more as he avoided her eyes, all too ashamed, too frightened to even look at her even when he just did a moment earlier to convince her that he would say, but now he was avoiding her eyes because of something else. But he found courage to just lean his eyes to her, and have the courage to take a glance and see the concern in her eyes. "If I tell you mother, you'll see me as them." He stressed that made her widen in surprise.

Pheora, even with her injuries she rushed and crawled towards her son, so that she could hold him. She groaned in pain as she tried to move but it didn't matter for her. All she wanted was to be closer to him. Holding his cheeks with her hand, and putting it on his shoulder. "Harel, no, no, no, Harel my son, I will NEVER see you as them in my life. No matter what Harel, you'll always be my son, my baby." She assured, looking at him deeply with motherly concern, trying to uncover what he had to do, like all mothers would do. "Harel, please, tell your mother why? Why are you so afraid?" She took his hand gently and put it on her top of her chest, feeling it softly as her hand squeezed his.

He takes a look at her, just like he is so young and so youthful still physically even when she was his mother. It is because she was a draenei, he knows his, he knows their difference, because that's what she thought him, their all different, even he from her. Her gentle nature kept him going to become a savage that he had began experiencing since he was six, where began the urge to fight and bleed, but now that comes to an end when he released on those who wanted to hurt her. "I attached them and killed one when I saw in the distance running towards you when I gathered food for ourselves. It enraged me to no end, that I bit the neck of one and killed him, and fend off the others. And what's worse is that I enjoyed the violence, which I don't know why..." He grit his teeth in self hate. "I don't know why I enjoyed it, because probably I am just like them in the first place."

Pheora hugged her son, trying to put his words down as she held his cheeks, holding his head to face her. "Son, baby, no, no, no, I will not, I will never see you anything other than my son who made me smile, who made me happy, and made me stand up again when I was down. I love you Harel and I would never change my view towards you, I will never change my views." She soothed, hugging his head close to her chest as he bear his weight down gently beside her, letting him rest down at her side as she stayed up so that she could soothe him with her motherly love that she had always for her son. Softly caressing his cheeks, his hair like as if he was a small child all those years ago. "Does it still hurt Harel? Your wounds?" She asked, leaning down to face him, smiling as she caressed his face.

He looked up as he sighed. "It doesn't, not that much, a good night sleep would have me on my feet all over again. Worry not for me mother." He assured her, pointing to his leg where it wasn't as injured as his shoulder or face. "I limped because of the pain having to run for hours, but that would heal after some good rest." He told her, holding her hand, squeezing it tightly as he closed her eyes.

Pheora looked down, smiling. Looking at the details of his face, the line of his eyes. She always considered her son to be handsome, she had to stoop down to orcish standards because that's what she had lived with in the last twenty years passing in her life, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't consider her son handsome still in general. Now that she knows he will not choose to separate for her, she considered it such a wasted potential for him so that he could charm other women to his embrace. "It's such a waste..." She commented about, just telling herself how he should have been with many women, that would spent that burning passion and frustration inside. Yet...she thought of something else, something that of sinful, a taboo in the course of nature. "But..." She began, thinking how she can, and she is willing to stoop down lower for the sake of him, stoop down to the visages of taboo to provide him with everything she could give in her power, even if it means to come to terms with that fact. "It doesn't have to be a waste..." She whispered, looking over at her slumbered son, how she told herself she would do the ultimate sin of a mother to her children so that she could provide what he needed, whether for it mentally, emotionally, physically or _sexually_ even she would.

She finally decides to rest, wrapping her arms around him as they warmth themselves with the fire beside.

* * *

The following morning had finally arrived, looming over them like an eagle would loom over the cliffs. Pheora stand up, yawning. She thought that their days would change for the better, but she was all too wrong. Her eyes widened when her nightmares come alive in reality once more. Dark orange skin was in front of her, pointing at her with an axe close to her face. The iris of her eyes eclipsed her fear about her nightmares, her fears that this would happen, and now it had come true all too well. It had come true and it is right in front of her. Just as she looked to her side, other figures of similar features stand, two of them in both of her sides, while Harel slept unaware.

The demon ridden orc in front of her kneel softly, caressing her hair as her fear froze her like ice. "Shhhh...shh...shh..." the orc perversely teased her as he caressed her cheeks, her hair, and even down to touch her chest.

She swallowed the saliva that built up inside her mouth, trying to make sense with all of this, with all of the fear that clouded her mind, her heart, her eyes. Unconsciously she squeezed Harel's arm. It was enough to wake him up, opening his eyes to see what is now happening to them. He lashed out. "Drreeeeahhhhhhh!" He tried to jump in and attack who was touching his mother, but the two beside them suddenly grabbed both of his arm, then slamming him against the rock formation. Pheora can only just cover her mouth when she heard the loud sound of head contacting the boulder, powerless to stop them. But it didn't affect him as he struggled his arm to be freed, even as blood drips at the back of his head, grunting heavily with animosity towards the demon ridden orcs, looking especially at the orc who was caressing the person whom raised her from the ground up.

"What have we here brothers, a Mag'har and a draenei bitch." The leader said who held Pheora by her arm, tapping her chin.

Harel, with all his rage was unable to stay quiet. "I'm no Mag'har, now let go of her-" the blunt edge of the axe's shaft took his breath away as it hit his stomach harder than he could ever comprehend. Which was worse is that he can't bend his body because of the orcs that held him up face them. All he could do is breath in short breaths as hus grunts become louder and louder, just as his eyes become angrier and angrier to the point tof murderously looking at the demon orc grunt who now held Pheora by her hair, which she wailed and screamed painfully, feeling her scalp pull away from her head.

The leader dragged Pheora by her hair, standing next to Harel who grunted like a wild animal to an another predator who had come for competition. He raised his hand and locked his palm and fingers on the left side of his cheek, forcing him to face the dark orange orc. "Why are you with this draenei? And why didn't you fucking kill her and why is she with you? Draenei's should be all fucking killed knowing they're still hiding around." He grunted, pulling his hand up, dragging Pheora once again to force her to stand up as he held her chin, squeezing it harshly that she could feel her jaw and cheeks tighten against his grip. "Who is this draenei to you Mag'har?" He touted, even when Harel told him he was not a Mag'har he considered him so, either because he is mocking him or he believed so, but that doesn't matter to him now.

Pheora looked at them with fear, her eyes scanning the anger in her son's eyes. She looked up, even with the difficulty of her jaw being locked by his hands, she still managed to do so, for the concern of her son. "Please, don't hurt Harel, please , don't hurt him." She pleaded, weakly trying to use her hands and arms to escape which was futile.

The orc slowly turned his head back to Harel when he heard his name. It ticked the orc to know end when the revelation was revealed that an Orc bore a draenei name. "You bear the name of a draenei Mag'har?" He grunted, his teeth showing like a wolf to it's prey. His face inches away from his as he looked at him murderously. He looked at his fellow companion who contained Harel and nodded at them, and with that they curled their fist, the force of their punches put him down immediately, struggling to gulp down air to fill his lungs. "Now I'll tell you again you fool. Why is it that you have a draenei name and why is it you are with this draenei." He demanded, finally putting his axe close to his face in threat at the downed orc who still struggled to breath.

Pheora had enough, she had enough seeing the one whom she cared for since she founded him, she had enough seeing him battered with their hands and weapons ."Please! Enough! Enough! Please, I'll tell, I'll tell that I am his mother! I am his mother! Just please, just please release him, and let me be the one to suffer, just let him go." She shakes her head in plead, putting her head down as the orc let go as she wept, trying to find her own courage. But whatever her words did it only made the orc smile, smiling so perversely as an idea came to him.

The orc curled his lips through his perverse thoughts, thinking whatever he could make of for the situation. A draenei and an orc, having a relationship as a mother of a son. All the smiles in the world made him think of it, and it made him smile all too much to it. He looked at Harel, his lips still did not let go of the smile he had on his lips. "You'll do this Mag'har." He told, looking at the narrowing brows of the orcish son of the draenei. Pointing his axe at his face before pointing it to her. "You will fuck this bitch of a draenei that you call mother." He demanded, his smile never ceasing from the corner of his lips as he watched the young orc's reaction, his eyes all too wide. "You'll fuck her and make sure she will love it, and then kill her when you are done with it. It is a price that we could consider if you want it to be negotiated for your life."

Harel roared in pure rage as he closed his mouth and open, trying to fruitlessly bite him in order to get back at him as he bellowed in rage. "I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT OBEY TO ANY OF YOUR DEMANDS! I WILL NOT TOUCH MY OWN MOTHER, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR PERVERSE THOUGHTS AND ENTERTAINMENT IN OFFER OF EXCHANGE FOR MY LIFE!" He roared in pure rage, trying to escape without success as the brutes that held him against the rock were too strong, especially with their strengths enhanced. But he began to calm. Even with his orcish rage his mother's teachings of him calming down to control his own rage helped him "I'll kill you first before I do that..."

His words didn't even come to the orc as he slapped her, before clutching her robe before tearing it away to nothingness, leaving Pheora naked in front of her son, revealing her her breasts, the slit of her loins, her finely shaped physical temple of her body where she looked like a beautiful goddess. Yet Harel was not focusing on that, what he focused is the wounds her mother sustained, her open wounds on her legs because of the claw marks, and the bruises that she suffered now on her face, her stomach, and arms. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He threatened as he began to thunder his arms even more to get away, even to the point that the orcs who held him down began to show some struggle, but they always put him down and prevail.

He approached once more, Pheora naked as he dragged her by her hair. "You'll fuck this fine bitch of a mother or not?" His tone infuriated Harel to no end.

Harel reacted, trying to bite him like a wolf threatening a rival. His eyes so full of rage, so ignited with anger that Pheora herself began to fear what would happen. He was exposed now to the things that she feared most and beyond. She failed as a mother and as a protector because she wanted to fill her own selfish needs. Had she gave her to the Mag'har when things was still in control Harel would have a bright life now. But because of her own wanting she missed that opportunity.

"Well then..." He took a vial out of his pouch. Inside was a sticky green glowing liquid.

Pheora paled when she smelled the stench. It had the stench of demons of whom her people had flee from, the liquid that enslaved the orcs under the power of the demons. From the moment he took it out she panicked in concern for Harel. She knows what they are trying to do, what they are trying to do to her son, whom she promised herself that he would never become one of them. "Please stop! Please!" She pleaded, tears began streaming down her cheeks rapidly as she looked at her son. "Please, Harel, please, do what you must to me, I don't care if it's perverse, if it's taboo, it's alright. It's alright, please, just conserve yourself. Even if it mean's to violate me, it's okay, your mother is fine with it as long as you are safe, as long as you will not turn to be like them." She pleaded. Pheora doesn't care, if she has to do the most perverse acts a mother could do to her child, as long as he is safe, she would trade anything for him.

Harel didn't respond. He couldn't, not to her so that he could break her heart. He just can't bring himself to take her against her will so that he could be free. Even if she pleaded with him she won't, because it still is not her choice.

"I guess it's your choice to do this to yourself Mag'har...just can't bring yourself to violate that fine piece of ass, face and body of hers can't you because she's your mother." He chuckled as he opened the vial. "What a very good son...but it won't for long." He then plunged that small bottle to his mouth, forcing the young orc to take all the liquid inside.

Pheora's eyes widened to the extreme. "NO! NO! NO! YOU ANIMALS HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU! I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL BURN IN THE PITS OF TARTARUS!" She finally broke as she watched Harel gurgled. Already the orcs who held him let go as she watched her transform. His skin from the brown skin began to change to darker orange, his tusks and teeth began to grow as his body itself, had began larger, more destructive in appearance. All she could see now is the failure of protecting her son. "No, please, by the light why did you do this to me...I have always been a faithful follower of yours, why did you put me into this kind of predicament, to this kind of evil..." She began to sob. Pheora lost all hope for herself, all she wanted now is death.

Harel changed, he stood up strong, stronger than ever, more vicious than ever. His eyes change to what demons would have. His aura in itself changed as the Harel whom was once raised by Pheora disappeared. He look down on to the draenei, looking at the sobbing creature with rage filled eyes.

"Now, fuck this crying bitch." The orc demanded, agitated as time passes even more as Harel did not respond to his commands. "Didn't you hear me?! Fuck the-" He dug his teeth and tusk down on his throat before ripping it away in large chunks. The orc was brought down, gurgling as he choked in his own blood. Harel proceeded to do the same with the two remaining orcs. Even with their numbers they fall, as his orcish rage delivered the strength that he needed. Crushing the head, and breaking their arms. All under the watchful gaze of Pheora who looked up in disbelief. Watching the person whom she raised rip them to shreds, splattering blood all over to himself and to hers. Hearing their screams as Harel destroyed them with ease while his inhuman grunts can be heard through.

But even with that, her maternal instincts still kicked in, standing up despite her injures, standing up despite her trauma. She run towards Harel whom was still in his fits of rage, still ripping the flesh of the already dead orcs. "Harel-HEAYEA!" He suddenly turned and hit her with his growing claws. Blood dripped from her cheeks as three shallow gash imprinted on to her face. All though it was minor, the trauma already embedded itself.

His eyes were no longer full on the destructive rage, but rather filled with the lusts that only demons could slate. Focused on the draenei who squirmed on the ground, feeling the wound that etched her face.

Pheora could see the look in his eyes, a look all too well familiar in the realm of men. She wanted to see the signs that her son could still be inside, but she could not see one. All she could see is the lust filled look that he has as his eyes bore her down like a shovel to sand. She felt small, all too small to do anything as he began to strip himself. His drive for lust filled the floor around them, feeling the grass beneath their feet dance, like as if preparing for the event that would put Pheora in a situation she could not avoid. As she was already exposed, exposed when the orc stripped her down to reveal her body, her body built from the struggles in the years that had gone by. A body so beautiful even to the standards of her people as her breasts heave in up and down as she gulped down on the air as her eyes observed the demon that was on the guise of her son. A demon that filled her son's vessel, and now is the owner of it.

She wouldn't even mention the towering shaft of his phallus that stood erect before her, a size that even succubi's would plead to stop. And what would the result be when she is a draenei? She wouldn't want to know. She doesn't want to. She wants to run, to run knowing that the demon had took her son away from her and would use his body to violate her deeply.

Pheora tried to crawl, but all too strong hands stopped her as it landed on her arm. Pinning her down as she could feel the weight of her son's body on top her. Trying to make sense on the things that were happening around her. Tears streamed down on her eyes as she could feel his arms wrapped around her body, readying her for the lust filled act that would happen. "Harel, baby if you are inside there, know that your mother does not hate you even after this, I know that you wouldn't do this to me..." She muttered through her sobs, feeling his thick and long shaft graze the entrance of her nethers as the demon that controlled her son positioned itself between her legs.

Her teeth grit, closing her eyes as she tried to muffle her scream as he filled her, filling her like she was never filled before in her life, never minding the dryness as he stretched her body whom of which did not experience the passions of sex for twenty years. "Aaarrgh-ka" She tried to contain the scream inside her lungs as the huge intruder filled her, letting her feel the painful pleasure that she does not want.

There he began to thrust, knocking the air out of the draenei mother beneath him. All too weak and powerless to stop him from borrowing through deeper inside her body. He thrusted and thrusted, feeling her nethers wet as his shaft moved in and out inside the powerless draenei, dominating her in the world of lust. An array pg lust that a demon should give to an another demon. Filled with pride and strength as he felt her struggle to breathe just as he thrust deeper inside the weak draenei. Feeling her tremble beneath his body as his eyes lusted to her, breathing next to her ear before licking it and her cheeks, telling her unconsciously on who owned her.

Pheora could just feel her legs going limp as he continued to thrust. "Ungh!" She felt the sharp bit of pain in the already painful experience when he thrusted deeper to her, feeling the crown of his shaft pierce the gateway of her womb and embed itself into her. Feeling him bulge through the skin of her stomach. Pain and pleasure is what she felt right now, accepting the thrust and lust of the demon under the guise of her son, feeling him becoming close to rupture, swelling even bigger as he comes close.

She could only wait as her body became limp from the ordeal, forcefully climaxing from his thrusts as the pain and pleasure took her to the heights that she doesn't know. She just closed her eyes, hoping that he would finish as her body could not take his thrust anymore. Her mind was just in pure unwanted bliss because of the ordeal, as she moaned without shame due to the forced pleasure she experienced. Pheora felt him swell, and swell, and swell before finally feeling the orgasmic explosion. Filling her womb with his forbidden seed, causing her to scream in painful pleasure as he thrusts all his weight into her. "G-hrreah!" She screamed to the top of her lungs, then dropping herself to the ground when he pulled out of her.

She dropped her weight to her side as she curled her body. Even with the ordeal what she did was to look for her son inside of him. She can only hope that he would escape and be brought back. And even with the act took her to the darkest of depths, she still retained the love for her son, knowing that it wasn't him who had done it. It wasn't him that raped her. Holding out her hands toward him, trying to make him take it, to see for herself if there is a chance that he would be back.

Harel's eyes bore down on the draenei. Watching the blood dripped from her face, and especially watching her struggle to stand up knowing what took place just now. With it, deep inside it took him from his trance, almost as if a miracle happened as his eyes changed, no longer filled with rage and lust, but rather, changing back to the eyes that he had once. He look down on his hands, seeing the blood and flesh before he looked around, seeing the dead and mutilated bodies of the orcs that humiliated the mother and son, the ones who threatened them. But to Harel it was not justice, nor did he see it as revenge. Harel looked at his mother, holding out her hand, seeing the state of her body realizing the sin that he committed, the sin of violating her forcefully, looking down on to her loins, watching his seed drip down from the lips of her nethers that gaped because of the ordeal where it stretched to its painful limits,he knew, he had violated her and hurt her when he saw the mark on his mother's face and that was more than enough make him realize that he was like them, a demon ridden orc. "No..." He shook his head, unable to accept that he become a monster, that he had hurt her, that he had committed the most unforgivable sin a son would do to their mother. Taking a step back away from her who still had her eyes on him. "No...no, no..." He repeated, holding out his hands in front of him watching the blood trip from their finger tips.

Pheora stood up, her maternal drive still warrants its demand to care for him even despite all the things that happened, even with the act of lust that brought her to the ground to be taken by the vessel of her son, even with all those things it was still not enough to give up the love for her son. "Harel, no, no it's okay, I'm fine." She assured. It didn't convince him, it didn't convince him no matter what after the images burned inside his mind

"No...no...mother, I'm a monster!" He ran away. He ran away like what Pheora did more than twenty years ago. His feet put him ahead of her as she tried to follow. He just wanted to disappear from her life knowing that he failed to becoming a son that she wanted to be now that he, is like them. An orc with the blood of a demon in his veins.

Wherever he had gone to, and whatever she had to, she followed him down as hours ticked by, only the torn robes she had picked up was the only thing she could wrap around herself to cover her dignity. Even her injuries didn't stop her, even when she can't feel her legs because of the ordeal she still followed. All she wanted is to hold Harel once more, to tell him that she loved him, that no matter what she would never change her views towards him, that she would always be her son in the end. She wasn't even concerned for her own safety anymore, she wasn't even looking that she was running in the open plains in plain sight. But for some reason or some miracle she wasn't spotted by any other orcs. She just followed where her instincts took her to. Taking her back to their original home, where they spent the passing of twenty years inside that cave.

It was night, but still she could see him in the cave without the light of fire, kneeling. Without reason he was weak, she could sensed it as she crawled towards him. Hearing his labored breathing by her ears. Rushing over him to put his head on her lap as he collapsed. Whatever the reason maybe why he was weak, why he was dying drove her to tears knowing she wanted to spend more time with her son, to put their lives back into normalcy, or anything for that matter as long as they would be together as mother and son. Or even if it demands, to please one another emotionally, physically or even going to the deepest _taboo_ as long as they would be together as mother and son.

"Oh by the light please, what is happening to him. Please save my son!" She cried in prayer, cradling him like she had done so many years ago when he was a very young boy. But now he is grown, and he is in pain of whom of which she can do nothing, all too powerless. "Please! By the light save him!" She sobbed harder as she watched his eyes began to die down, his breathing becoming slower and even more labored as time passes by. Her long white flowing hair covering his face as she kissed his forehead, trying to do everything in her power to save him as without him she would already be ready to die herself...but she would not want death to her son.

 _Something_ else would save them...

Pheora finally surrendered. She would give up her heritage, she would give up everything to save Harel. She would give up being a draenei as she prayed in her ancient language in Ere'dun, the forbidden and abandoned language of the draenei. "A'rna ha Fho'ra ni hadil de d'arani, de'ra na ni Era'dari te Bu'rna ni Le'jon! (I Pheora of the draenei's, would call upon the Eradari Master of the Burning Legion!)" She worded deeply, locking her eyes on to Harel as his life was snuffed out from him, his becoming ever so close to be closed forever and never to be opened. "De'ra na ni..." She softly take a lung full of air as she looked up and screamed his name...

"Kil'jaeden!"

The cave ignited as green fel surrounded her. It all surrounded her as her call had been answered in the wake of her desperation. That she would finally surrender herself from the light, and her heritage to save her son. How deep she would get herself to save the one she raised up from the ground under, to the now young orc dying in her arms. An ethereal glow began to rise up from the burning floor, whom which it began to shape the image of the great demon lord that commanded the Burning Legion. The once ancient leader of the draenei, the greatest of deceiver's. Kil'jaeden.

"You have called..." His words echoed like thunder as he bore his ethereal eyes on the desperate mother.

Pheora looked up, the tears burned away as her eyes locked up on to the ethereal image of Kil'jaeden. "Please...give me the power to save my son, and I'll be part of the great army, so that I could forever be with him..." she asked, bowing her head down as she caressed her son's cheeks.

"Granted..."

The fires of the fel began swirling around, trapping the mother and son in a tornado of burning fel. But for some reason, it did not harm her, nor did Harel. No...It made her feel alive and powerful. Her skin began to transform as the fires of the fel began to merge with her, turning her skin from her once blue to a shaded purple. Her horns began to feel even more curved, longer. And the symbol of light in her forehead dispersed as the overwhelmingly more powerful fel turned her to what the draenei had flee from, finally becoming an Eradar, a Master of the Burning Legion.

The ethereal image disappeared, leaving them two alone.

The once draenei looked down on her son, raising her hand as the strength of her power transferred from her fingertips to the entrance of his mouth, filling him with her power that had been gifted from the demon lord, to save him from what has plagued him. With her power and with the knowledge of the demons that Kil'jaeden had given, she now realized why he had been ill, it is because of breaking the demon's trance did he put himself in danger, burning out in his veins which resulted in certain death, but no longer would she fear anymore. She now has the power to give him everything that he need. He would only need his mother now to provide him with anything that he had his heart's desire. She can provide, emotionally, materially...and _sexually_ for her son.

Harel opened his eyes as he looked at the new image of her. He smiled as he felt so small under her, like a child that he was once. So happy, so carefree under her beautiful gaze. "Mother..."

Pheora smiled. "Shhh...don't worry now my son. Your mother is all you need..." She maternally assured, caressing his cheeks with her soft and beautiful hands.

"You are all I need mother..."


End file.
